Rings and Bachelor's
by reachingformyshootingstar
Summary: Killian and Emma are getting married in 5 days and it's the night they've both been looking forward to almost as much as the wedding. The Bachelor and Bachelorette parties. The girls head to a champagne bar whilst the guys head to a private club. The question is... what could possibly go wrong? Captain Swan AU.
1. Chapter 1

Rings and Batchelor's

It was 5 days until the wedding and he had been looking forward to tonight almost as much as the actual wedding. It was his Batchelor party. The lads had booked out a private room at a high end New York club with their own bar and unlimited drinks. He had picked out his favourite grey suit and waistcoat. He knew Emma and the girls were heading to her favourite champagne bar so she could have a great night too. He jumped slightly when the bedroom door of the apartment opened and the click of Emma's heels told him she was dressed and ready to go. She looked stunning. She had straightened her hair and had weaved some into a small plait across the top of her head. She wore a champagne coloured dress with diamantes across the shoulder forming one strap and bejewelled heels.

"So? What do you think?" She looked genuinely nervous by what he thought.

"Let's just say if our friends weren't going to be here any minute then we would be back in that bedroom already." Her cheeks flushed red and she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a light kiss on his lips. He held the back of her head and pulled her in for another kiss, this one sent sparks down her spine and her knees began buckling. They drew away from eachother when the buzzer sounded. "Here we go then, love." He told her.

"Have fun tonight, okay?" She was already making her way to the video monitor to see if it was the girls or the lads. She flicked it on and her face lit up when she saw Mary Margaret's beaming face. "I gotta go. Love you!" She grabbed her purse and phone, kissed him on the cheek and headed out the door.

"Love you too!" He shouted as the door clicked shut. His phone vibrated in his pocket. The screen flashed with a notification of an incoming message.

_David: Downstairs, hurry up!_

He picked up his keys and wallet and headed out the same way as Emma had just a few seconds before. He saw David's truck and the girls' white limo turning the corner.

"Come on, Killian! The guys are getting restless!" He could already hear singing from the back of the truck suggesting that the passengers were already a little tipsy. He jumped into the truck next to David and they pulled away from the kerb, headed for a night of drinking, laughing and fun with his mates. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

The girls had been looking forward to this for weeks and they certainly weren't going to skip a single detail of a classic Bachelorette party. They all had sashes reading 'Bridesmaid' whilst Mary Margaret had 'Maid of Honour' on hers. Emma had been given a pink, fluffy tiara and a sash which lit up and read 'Bride'. The girls consisted of M&M, Ruby, Belle, and Regina and of course Emma but they were meeting a lot more people at the bar. They drank champagne, sang along to songs and had a great laugh and that was just the ride there. The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door for them. Emma got out last and was taken aback by the amount of her friends who had actually turned up. They were all stood in a line outside the bar and a bouncer waited by a cliché red rope at the entrance. She walked to the head of the line.

"Emma Swan's bachelorette, I believe my friend emailed you guys a list of names and photos?" Her bounty hunter instincts had kicked in on the whole 'no randomers' thing.

"Yes, Ma'am, I assure you nobody will get in to your party who is not on this list."

"Thank-you, I appreciate it." She slipped him a twenty as she began ascending the stairs with the girls trailing behind her one at a time as the bouncer compared each of them to their photo.

The bar was amazing. They had decorated the room with balloons and lights and a massive banner that read 'Bon Voyage' with 'Independence' added on the end in permanent marker. Just then, she noticed someone moving behind the bar in a black and white suit. They had their own bartender, this place really knew how to throw a party.

"Hi!" She walked towards the bar and smiled when he turned. He couldn't have been more than twenty one and had one of those 'I'm so innocent' faces. He turned to face her and dropped the cocktail shaker he was currently holding, spilling the drink all over his shoes and the floor. She giggled a little when he rose from picking up the shaker and his cheeks were bright red.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"No, no, it's fine. Seriously don't worry. I was a tender at the pub down the road until I was 23 and trust me I dropped enough shakers and glasses to build a glass house." He laughed and she smiled.

"Thanks, it's my first big party and I wasn't expecting someone so beautiful to be here." He blushed again and so did she.

"You're sweet, in fact if I wasn't here on my bachelorette then I would probably be asking for your life story by now." She joked. He laughed again and his shoulders seemed to relax.

"So, what can I get you?" He was much calmer now.

"I'll take a tray of Jelly Shots to start and we'll go from there."

"No problem. I'll bring them over in a sec." he looked a little nervous again but probably just because it was his first job.

"Thanks." She started to walk towards the tables where the rest of her party were waiting. "Oh hey! What's your name?" She asked turning and walking backwards so she could face him.

"It's Eric!" He called.

"Eric?" A voice came from behind her, she spun around just in time to see Ariel storming towards the bar. She did a full turn and in her heels that wasn't exactly easy. Everyone had turned to face the same way as Emma and the room was silent except for Ariel screaming something about cheating and another woman and then her hand made contact with his cheek and left a bright red mark.

Oh well, what would a bachelorette be without some drama?


	3. Chapter 3

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good felloooowwww that nobody can deny!" The guys were all singing as they passed him over their heads. His feet rested safely back on the ground and David passed him his beer. Just then, the lights went out and were replaced by faint red illumination coming from the bar. The music faded out and a voice came over the sound system.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have some special guests here tonight folks." A woman in dressed in all black leather appeared on the bar. "So, who would the jolly good fellow be?" David wasted no time in raising Killian's arm. "Well, next round is on us gents!" The party of men shouted and wooped. "And… I suppose there's nothing else to say except, enjoy the show!" She turned then to face the back of the bar. The lights began to flash and then went out completely again. When the red glow reappeared there were now six women along the bar and on the small stage behind it, all in the same leather outfits. He could tell it was going to be a great night. His phone vibrated in his pocket as the women began to dance. Ruby's caller ID appeared on screen. He gave David his drink and shouted over the music that he would be back in a sec.

"Hello?" He held one finger in his ear as he pushed the door to exit into the small glass porch of the club.

"Killian? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what's up? Is everything okay?" He was a bit panicked since Ruby never called unless there was an emergency, she only ever texted.

"Emma's fine, don't worry. There was a… altercation at the bar with Ariel and her ex. She punched him and broke her hand so Regina and I are with her at the emergency room. Emma and the others are still at the bar, but Emma seemed a bit gutted that we had to leave so I have a proposal for you." He was intrigued.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Well, how would you feel about getting the guys to the bar where Emma and the girls are? It would be so much more fun for everyone to be together and everyone is mates with everyone so it's not like it'll be awkward. Plus, Emma managed to get everyone free drinks!"

"That's a great idea, Rubz! Right, give us 10 minutes and I'll get the lads down there!"

"Awesome! Oh and Killian don't call her or let anyone call anyone at the bar, I want it to be a surprise for Em!" She sounded giddy with excitement.

"No worries, see you in a bit, send Ariel my best."

"Will do, see you in a bit." He hung up and headed back into the club. The dancers had gone and the lads were all laughing.

"Listen up lads! My dear fiancée's friend has managed to end up in the emergency room with a couple of her other party-goers and apparently she seems a bit down. So, we are going to combine the parties and meet the girls at the bar they're at." The men all looked a little unsure. "There's free drinks!"

"Weeeyyyyyyy!" That sold it and with a last downing of drinks the men headed out to various trucks and cars and drove off towards his fiancée and her friends.


End file.
